Dinner at Smash Mansion
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: It's dinner time at the Smash Mansion. If you think it'll go like a normal dinner, your dead wrong... One-shot R&R.


**Hello all of fanfiction. Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story. I felt so motivated to not only to update "If You Give Mario a Hammer" but to just completely write a new story. Plus, I was bored and this idea randomly popped in my head. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!**

Dinner at Smash Mansion

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Peach frantically rushed to the oven and opened up a box of noodles and dumped them in the pot of boiling water. It was 5:30 in the evening and everyone who lives at Smash Mansion knew that was around the time to start making dinner. Right now, four of the smashers rushed around the kitchen, frantically trying to get dinner complete.

Peach continued to dump the spaghetti noodles in the pot and then let them boil, Zelda was making the sauce, Kirby was making the meatballs, and Mr. Game and Watch was preparing the table. "Let's hope the others will be patient for dinner today." Peach said with a little bit of worry.

"I hope they will too." Zelda said. "Yesturday, they nearly tore the mansion down because they had to wait an extra ten minutes for the pizza to be complete." Peach nodded in agreement. Then Kirby walked in with a plate full of meatballs.

"The meatballs are ready." The puffball said.

"Thank you Kirby." Peach smiled. She then took the plate and set it sown on the counter. Kirby then looked at the plate, then at Peach, then back at the plate. He slowly reached out to take a meatball only to have Zelda lightly smack his hand with a wooden spoon.

"No Kirby, wait until dinner is ready." She scolded. Kirby only grumbled while rubbing his hand. Game and Watch (I'll just call him GW for short) entered the kitchen.

"The table is set." He said.

"The noodles are done!" Peach exclaimed.

"And the sauce is ready as well." Zelda added. The four of them prepared many plates with spaghetti. When all the plates were ready, the four of them set them on the table. "GW, Kirby, could you two go tell the smashers that dinners ready." Zelda asked them. The two then gulped and left the kitchen. The two princess then took deep breathes and let them out.

"You remembered how we practiced this, right?" Zelda asked Peach.

"When they shout the signal word, run for the safest place possible and pray it's a good enough distance away from the table." The blonde princess responded.

Kirby and GW then approached the loud speakers. Kirby picked up the microphone and faced GW. "Ya ready for this?" He asked. GW nodded. Kirby then pressed a button that turned on the microphone and GW rang a bell and it sounded through many speakers around the mansion.

"Dinners ready! Come and get it!" He shouted. A couple seconded passed when the floor started to vibrate and many footsteps were heard and were coming fast. Kirby and GW looked at each other. "Run." They said in unison.

Peach and Zelda were still in the kitchen when they felt the floor vibrate. Then they heard both GW and Kirby shout. "STAMPEDE!"

"There's the signal." Zelda said then both princesses ran and beside the fridge. Kirby and GW were running as fast as they could back to the kitchen but with Kirby' s lack of legs and GW' s jerky movements, they didn't make it. Both were then trampled by all the smashers as they raced their way to the kitchen. When they all entered and got to the table, the scene looked very similar to a scene of wolves tearing apart prey violently.

Peach and Zelda slowly peeked from the side of the fridge to see all the smashers eating their spaghetti like a bunch of wild animals. Yoshi was eating with his tongue, not his fork, the young smashers were trying to take each others' food, Bowser was eating the spaghetti with his bare hands, and the pokemon were eating as if they were trying to kill something with their teeth, how the rest were eating is up to your imagination.

Kirby and GW staggered into the kitchen and inched their way along the wall, staying as far away from the chaos of the dinner table as possible. When they reached the two princesses, they just stared at the feeding frenzy. Kirby was the first to break the silence. "Wow, seeing how they eat makes me look like a normal eater." The puffball commented."

"Why do they behave like this anyway?" Peach asked. Then, a plate randomly went flying and hit the wall near them, making them jump.

"That's something we may never know." Zelda answered. The four went silent again.

"When will we eat?" Kirby asked, his stomach growling.

"When it's safe." GW responded.

Then, all of a sudden, Toony jumped up and stood on his seat and yelled at the top of his lungs "FOOD FIGHT!"

"Not again." GW grumbled.

"Take cover!" Peach shouted and the four of them opened to pantry door, went in, and closed it. At the sound of Toony' s words, all hell broke loose. Everyone picked up hand fulls of food and threw it at each other. Some even threw their entire plates. Noodles, sauce, and meatballs flew everywhere and splattered all over the table, floor, and walls. The pantry door slowly opened and the four peeked out at the chaos that erupted.

30 minutes passed when the smashers finally calmed down and were satisfied. Seeing that all the food was gone, they left the kitchen, laughing and conversing among themselves. When all was quiet, the four opened to pantry door and walked out. They looked around the kitchen and saw splattered food and shattered plates all over the place.

All was quiet when Master Hand floated into the kitchen and saw the mess. He only sighed and faced the four. "I have to say," he said. "This went better then Yesturday." The four nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those animals."He continued." But, I'm sorry to say, you four will have to clean this mess." They only groaned as a response. Master Hand then left the kitchen. Peach then walked toward the microwave.

"Before we get cleaning," she said. "Let's eat!" She then opened to microwave and took out four plates of spaghetti. The other three smiled as they took their plates.

"Finally!" Kirby said. But before any of them could take a single bite, Pichu burst through the kitchen door, smelled the air, and looked at the four of them. She pointed her paw at them and yelled "THEY STILL HAVE FOOD!" Then, the rest of the smashers came into the kitchen and started to stalk dangerously. Peach, Zelda, GW, and Kirby gulped and only one word crossed their minds.

_Shit..._

**Poor Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and GW. Well there you have it! I hope you got a good laugh but before I end this, I gotta question for you. Would you like to have dinner with the smashers? Or would you rather have dinner with the only four sane people there? Leave your answer in the reviews. See ya!**


End file.
